


The Sound of Your Voice

by sarahtyler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtyler/pseuds/sarahtyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Caitlin, Cisco and Barry are students at Central University. The three meet for the first time to work on a group project in one of their classes. Little do they know, the universe has some plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When It Begins

Chapter 1: Caitlin.

Shoot! It's already 8:45. I knew I shouldn't have stopped to chat with Mrs. Robinson. But in my defence, it's rude to not help old ladies when they need you to go down to the market to buy milk. But I'm guessing my professor won't really care why I'm late, she'll just give me that disappointing look she gives to students when they're late. And that will cause everyone else to stare at me until I'm seated. Ugh, I have never been late for a class, and I really don't want today be the first time.

"There's no way I could make it to the subway in time." I exasperated as I got out of my building. I started to look around for a cab even though it would cost me more; but if I don't take a cab, I would definitely get late. And I do not want to get on the professor's bad side.

With a little luck, I managed to pull over a cab and was on my way to the university when the middle aged cab driver got a call, and answered it with his Bluetooth.

"Hey bud! What's up? Don't tell me you're late again!"

The person on the other end of the line said something that made the cab driver laugh. "You know I would man, but I'm actually driving a passenger to the university right now."

"I can't do that! It's highly unprofessional! Besides, just wait a while, I'll drop them off and I'll come back to pick you up and drop you to the university again."

I felt bad for whoever it was on the other end of the line. They probably had something important to do as well; and they're probably late because of it. So I patted the driver's shoulder and said,

"Excuse me sir, if you want, you can pick up whoever you're talking to and drop us both off at the university together. It makes no sense for you to make two trips when you can do it in one."

He looked at me from the rear view mirror and said, "Really? Oh that would be great! Thank you so much! Hey Barry, this nice girl said that I can drop you both together, so be outside your building!"

Once he was off the phone, he looked at me from the rear view mirror again and said "hey, thank you for letting me pick my buddy up. He's always had a laid back approach to everything. I try to tell him that one day he's going to be late for something that he'll regret, but he just doesn't seem to understand that."

I smiled because it reminded me of how my mother always used to say that to my dad. "It's quite alright actually; I'm late anyways so I might as well help someone."

We arrived in front of an apartment building not far from mines; actually it was just a couple streets down now that I think about it. A boy about my age, but a bit taller than me was standing in front of the building. He was wearing dark grey jeans, a maroon and white varsity jacket, with a black Central City Stars baseball cap, and his bag hanging on one shoulder. I don't know why, but I suddenly got an urge to make sure I was dressed alright. I looked down to my brown low-heeled boots, black skinny jeans, a loose, white knit sweater, and my side bag with my notebooks. I guess this was okay, I mean, I'm only going to university. I don't really care about how I look or if i attract any guys. I'm not interested in having a boyfriend right now; in fact it will only be a distraction. I have to graduate with an honors degree so that Mercury Labs or even Star Labs would want to hire me.

The boy came towards the cab and got in the front passenger seat.

"Hey Bernie, thanks for picking me up man, I really appreciate it. I swear I won't be late again."

As he was speaking, I could tell he wasn't serious with his promise because you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't thank me, thank her" Bernie said pointing towards the back at me.

Barry turned around so he could see me, "Yeah, of course. Thank you so much! You truly saved me from utter embarrassment. I actually have a class with a professor who really grills you when you're late."

"That's so weird, my professor is like that too," I said, and suddenly remembered that I'm late anyways "but I guess I'm going to have to face the judgmental looks of my professor and the rest of the class as I walk to my seat in shame."

Barry started laughing. I wasn't really joking, but I couldn't help but smile at the way he laughed. It was cute... NO! Stop thinking that! You can't afford to be sidetracked with boys! I started to fidget and started to look out the window instead. I saw from the corner of my eye that he turned around, but was still smiling. Why is he smiling? It wasn't even that funny. I don't think anyone has ever thought that I'm funny. I'm just not a funny person I guess. That's probably why I'm not so good at making friends. People always think I'm too serious.

We arrived at the university in 10 minutes. I got out of the cab after paying Bernie half of the fare, because he wouldn't accept the whole amount since I let Barry ride with us. Great, now I have to walk an extra 5 minutes to class. I could see everyone walking to or from their classes. I wonder how they all got here. Some probably took the train like I do, others probably drove here. I don't know why, I've always been interested in other people's lives. I think the curiosity has something to do with knowing if they're going through some hard times, and still they would show up every day to attend their lectures.

I took a deep breath as I approached the class doors. As soon as I entered the class, Professor Wood - who was in the midst of explaining something about genetic medicine - turned around to look at me. With an over-sarcastic tone in her voice, the Professor started talking to me,

"Welcome! I'm so glad you decided that this class was worth attending Ms. Snow and Mr. Allen."

Mr. Allen? Who's Mr. Allen? I turned around to see Barry standing right behind me with a slight smile on his lips as we made eye contact. Oh. So Pretty face is Mr. Allen...and he's in my Genetic Biology class.Ugh.

Barry started to walk in front of me, and with a smirk on his lips said, "Of course this class is worth attending Professor, who wouldn't want to learn about pathological cytology?"

Some kids started to laugh at his joke, and I could see that the Professor couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Get to your seat Mr. Allen, before I teach you something that would really be classified as being boring."

I started walking to my usual seat in the front row, and saw that Barry walked up the stairs to one of the higher seats. How have I never noticed that we're in the same class? I mean, sure there are like 60 other people here, but you would think I'd notice him at least. You know what, it's probably because I sit in the front row and I don't stay after class. I got out my notebook and started writing the notes on the board as the Professor continued with the lecture.

"Well, now that we're on the topic of boring subject material, I just want to remind you of the group assignment that you all have due within 3 weeks. I've made up your groups of three. I will post up the list on the projector at the end of class. Be sure to start on that as soon as possible."

Before I knew it, the two hour class ended and everyone was packing their things. As I was putting away my stuff, Professor Wood posted up the list on the projector. I started to scan the list for my name and once I spotted my name, I couldn't believe my own eyes. The universe is playing a cruel joke on me. There it was, in front of me, a list with my group:

 

**Group 4:**

**Caitlin Snow**

**Cisco Ramon**

**Barry Allen**


	2. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three group members meet (officially) for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's a bit short, but next chapter is in Barry's POV. Let me know how you guys like it so far :)

Chapter 2: Caitlin. Why is it that the more I don't want anything to do with his handsome face, the more I have to see it? Despite the fact that we just met, he makes me feel a certain way, and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Why do I care so much about what he thinks of me? It's just a random dude in my class who probably has a beautiful girlfriend. Besides, he would never like me that way. I mean, the only guy who's ever asked me out, was my high school prom date. And he only asked me out because we were friends and he probably felt sorry for me since I didn't have a date. Actually, now that I think about it, Ronnie was the only real friend I had in high school. We grew up together, but after high school, he went to Star City University for mechanical engineering, and I came here, at Central University for bio-engineering. It's been three years since I've spoken to him. I wonder how he's doing. I was just thinking about Ronnie when someone patted my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Caitlin Snow?"

I turned around to face a boy with black hair down to his shoulders, and was wearing a NASA tee-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Cisco, we're group members for the project."

I smiled at him, and said "hi nice to meet you, I'm Caitlin."

I saw Barry come up from behind and introduce himself to Cisco.

"So I guess we better decide a date to meet up for the project. I know this really cool cafe, they have these cubicles where you can go in and just chill there for however long you want. Of course you're going to have to order something. It's pretty sick." Cisco said half smirking, and looked from Barry to me.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun; how about we meet up tomorrow? At 5:00? Does that work for you guys?" I asked.

When they both agreed to the time, we decided to meet up the cafe, to discuss what we were going to work on.

"So I guess I'll see you two tomorrow" Cisco said over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

I started to finish packing my stuff to go to my next class when Barry started talking to me.

"I didn't know you had this class. It's funny how we both ended up taking the same cab. Do you normally take the cab to campus?"

"No, I don't. I usually take the subway, but I got late this morning because I was helping out my neighbor, so I decided to take the cab to avoid being late. Not that it was any use, since I was late anyways." I said, half laughing.

"Hey, at least you didn't enter the class alone. Imagine what would have happened to you if I wasn't there to save you." he said with a smirk.

"Of course, I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm just thankful she didn't scare me to death with that glare of hers." I said sarcastically.

We both started laughing as we left the room.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Barry said as he stopped outside the room. "Yeah, of course. See tomorrow." And both went our separate ways to our next class. As I was walking to my next class, I couldn't help but smile. I think I'll like working on this project.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read any feed backs! Hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
